Remember Me, Sasuke?
by Mayu Kim
Summary: "Kau, Apakah kau tak mengingatnya?" Fugaku memberi jeda membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak sabar."Kau tau, apa penyebab Sakura menjadi buta?" kalimat ayahnya semakin membingungkan suke masih diam."Kau Sasuke." mata Sasuke membulat setelah ucapan sang ayah terlontar. Dia penyebabnya?Sejak kapan? Sasuke menatap punggung lebar milik sang ayah yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Remember me, Sasuke?

**Author :** galaxybyun_

**Main Cast :**

- Haruno Sakura

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Uzumaki Karin

- Akasuna Sasori

**Genre** : Hurt, Romance, marriage life

**©Remember me, Sasuke?©**

Seorang pria tinggi tengah menarik paksa seorang gadis ketaman yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Tetapi gadis itu tidak berontak sedikitpun. Kemudia pria itu— Uchiha Sasuke menyentakkan tangan gadis itu sedikit kencang membuat gadis itu sedikit mengaduh. Sakura Haruno — nama gadis itu memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya tadi.

"Karena kau, aku terjebak dalam perjodohan ini.!" teriak Sasuke kalut. Wajahnya memerah karena sedari tadi menahan amarah sejak mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Demi Kami-sama, dia baru mengetahui perjodohan ini. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, ia juga baru mengetahui perjodohan ini. Sakura menatap kosong kearah Sasuke. Dia masih diam. Tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi."Dengar. Ku ingatkan kau satu hal. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia lebih cantik dan sempurna dibanding dirimu yang buta.!" Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa ucapannya menyakiti hati gadis yang ada didepannya. yang dipikirannya sekarang bagaimana caranya ia menggagalkan perjodohan ini.

Sedangkan Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa airmatanya sudah membasahi pipinya yang pucat masih tetap diam tak bersuara. Udara dingin dimalam hari bagi Sakura tak terasa sekarang karena aura Sasuke. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi bibirnya seakan di lem. ia meringis ketika merasakan bahu kirinya dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke."Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan." Sasuke mendorong Sakura tetapi untungnya Sakura bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Tanpa melihat Sakura, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura ditaman itu seorang diri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati orangtuanya sekaligus orangtua Sakura tanpa permisi. Ia bahkan membanting pintu saat ia keluar dari rumah megah milik keluarga Sakura. Sontak membuat para orangtua terkaget melihat sikapnya Sasuke. Dan setelah Sasuke pergi Sakura muncul dan dinding sebagai penuntunnya. Ibu Sakura— Mebuki Haruno menghampiri anaknya dengan wajah cemas."Kau tak apa, nak?" Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum miris. Tangannya merambat memegang pipi sang ibu."Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Sakura menegaskan. Walaupun Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresi ibunya, ibunya masih belum percaya atas penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Tapi ibu lihat tadi Sasu— " belum saja ibunya menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura memotongnya dengan cepat."Dia mungkin bosan dengan acara ini, jadi dia seperti itu, Kaa-san." Mebuki menghela nafas. Ia tahu pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura kepadanya. Mikoto Uchiha— ibu dari Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan sang suami yang tengah mengobrol serius dengan ayahnya Sakura.

"Mebuki, maaf atas sikap anakku itu. Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Mikoto tampak merasa bersalah atas sikap anaknya. Sakura memasang senyuman manis."Tak apa Mikoto Baa-san. Aku mengerti. Lagipula kami berdua baru bertemu kembali setelah kejadian itu. Jadi Sasuke pasti kurang nyaman denganku." Mikoto tertegun. Sakura begitu baik, padahal Sasuke yang.. Pikir Mikoto tetapi segera ditepis. Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau begitu baik, Sakura." puji Mikoto. Sakura hanya terkekeh dalam pelukan."Ibu yang mengajarkan aku untuk selalu baik kepada semua orang, Baa-san." Mebuki hanya mengelus kepala sang anak yang ia sayangi."Aku tak salah memilih menantu.—" Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Fugaku, menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan sampai melakukan perjodohan ini." Ucap Kizashi Haruno— Ayah Sakura. Fugaku masih belum angkat bicara. Tampangnya masih saja serius.

"Ini membuat anakmu— Sasuke tertekan. Aku yakin ia tak menginginkan perjo— " Fugaku angkat bicara."Tapi anakku sudah membuat anakmu buta Kizashi. Anakmu bahkan tak bisa melihat lagi untuk seumur hidupnya." Wajah Kizashi menjadi murung mengingat kondisi anaknya. Kejadian tiga tahun silam ketika anaknya, Sakura masih duduk dibangku Sekolah menengah atas. Hari dimana saat itu Sakura dijemput oleh Sasuke saat pulang sekolah. Saat itu Sasuke mengendarai mobil begitu liar bahkan peringatan dari Sakura tak diperdulikan olehnya sehingga mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Mata Sakura yang terkena serpihan kaca mobil mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalami benturan yang cukup keras hingga menimbulkan luka didahinya dan luka dibeberapa bagian.

Akibat peristiwa itu Sakura divonis buta permanen dan itu membuat Sakura terpukul. Ia bahkan tak akan bisa melihat bagaimana dunia luar disana lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke, akibat benturan keras dikepalanya, ia menjadi amnesia. Ia bahkan tak mengingat bagaimana kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Hal itu membuat keluarga dari Sasuke sungguh menyesal karena kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Sasuke yang bahkan belum bisa menyetir dengan baik. Sebab itu keluarga Sasuke membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga Sakura untuk melakukan perjodohan itu sebagai pertanda pertanggung jawaban.

"Tapi Fugaku, aku menjadi tidak enak pada anak anda.." ujar Kizashi.

"Biarkan saja, perjodohan ini akan tetap berlanjut."

Karin tengah menangis ditaman yang tak jauh dari rumah pamannya—Ayah Sakura. Ia pergi begitu saja dari rumah pamannya ketika mengetahui perjodohan ini. Begitu sakit ketika orangtua Sasuke datang kerumah pamannya membicarakan tentang perjodohan Sakura dengan Sasuke, Kekasihnya. Sasuke bahkan tak memberitahunya jika ia akan dijodohkan. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar."Kenapa orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi lagi?! Ayah ibu, kemudian Sasuke—" tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan dibawa kedalam pelukan. Ia mengenal pelukan ini. Pelukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sasuke.." Karin memanggilnya lirih. Sasuke tak merespon. Ia terus menerus mengecup puncak kepala gadis-nya itu."Maafkan aku tentang hal ini—" Sasuke berucap. Karin memejamkan matanya membuat airmatanya yang ia bendung kembali mengalir."Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke.." Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengeratkan pelukannya."Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji kan?" Karin melepas pelukan mereka lalu memandang Sasuke sayu."Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini Sasuke-kun?" Karin menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis-nya."Aku yakin perjodohan ini akan berakhir. Aku akan bicara pada ayah dan setelah itu aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada orangtuaku." ujar Sasuke dengan tegas. Karin mengembangkan senyumnya lalu memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba."Aku menunggu itu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke membalas pelukan sang kekasih."Aku juga."

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang bagus, Karin.."

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

**Sasuke POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian perjodohan itu, Aku terpaksa harus mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya tidak terpaksa juga karena ada kekasihku disana. Aku begitu pintar— tentu saja karena aku seorang Uchiha, mencari tempat yang aman untuk berduaan dengan Karin sedangkan Sakura aku acuhkan. Kejam memang. Oh ayolah siapa yang mau dijodohkan dengan gadis buta seperti dia? Tidak kan? Lagipula dia sangat membosankan. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam dan memandang kosong kedepan. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya duduk termangu tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali— oh kami berdua tengah direstoran yang cukup terkenal. Aku menatapnya jengah. Kalau saja Karin ada disini aku tak mungkin merasa bosan seperti sekarang hanya karena gadis buta yang tenagh dihadapanku. "Kau, kenapa makananmu masih utuh eh?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada tinggi. Gadis buta itu hanya tersenyum."Aku sudah kenyang." aku memelototi dirinya. Apa dia bilang? kenyang? Kalau kenyang kenapa harus mau menerima ajakan ayahku untuk pergi makan bersamaku?! Gadis buta yang merepotkan.

"Sasuke? Kau masih disana?" tersadar Sakura memanggilku, aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan bergumam sebagai jawaban."Hn." kulihat ia tersenyum. Cih senyummu memuakkan. Kau pikir aku akan menyukaimu eh? Tidak akan.

"Aku tak enak atas ajakan ayahmu untuk pergi bersamamu, maaf— " Aku hanya diam menghiraukannya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua sampai akhirnya aku mendengar Gadis buta ini mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

"Kau.. Banyak berubah ya?" pertanyaan macam apa itu. Bertanya seperti itu seperti dia sudah mengenalku sejak dulu."Apa pedulimu tentang diriku eh? Kau siapa aku? Jangan mentang-mentang kita dijodohkan kau sok mengenalku.." cetusku. Lihat dia hanya tersenyum. Cih memuakkan."Baiklah aku salah.." dia berucap kembali dan memamerkan senyumnya kembali. oh kau mengejekku? Baru saja aku akan membalas perkataannya, tetapi ia menyelaku lebih dulu. Ck, sial—

"Aku keluar duluan, kau yang bayar ya." setelah mengucapkan itu dia berlalu menuju pintu keluar meninggalkannu. Dasar iblis. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya walau aku tahu ia tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang."Kau—" kembali akan membalas perkataannya, ia malah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Aku menggebrak meja saking kesalnya atas kelakuannya yang sangat **SOPAN** itu .

**End Sasuke POV**

Sakura berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sasuke tadi saat dirinya membuatnya kesal. Senyum kecil mengembang dibibirnya. Sasuke pasti tampan oh tentusaja. Saat kecilpun Sasuke begitu tampan apalagi sekarang yang beranjak dewasa. Hanya saja sikapnya yang begitu beda padanya sekarang. Mengetahui hal itu Sakura tersenyum miris. Sasuke begitu dingin dan ketus kepadanya. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu menjahilinya dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Begitu miris hidupnya.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearahnya tetapi sayang Sakura tak dapat melihat itu. Merutuki dirinya dalam hati kenapa terlalu asik didunianya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata dan menanti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia merasakan dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang, dan..

"Yak gadis bodoh, Kau mau mati?!"

Meskipun matanya mulai terbuka tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Suara itu, Sakura mengenalnya. Suara seseorang yang ia tinggalkan dicafé tadi.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke?!"

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Remember me, Sasuke?

**Author :** galaxybyun_

**Main Cast :**

- Haruno Sakura

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Uzumaki Karin

- Akasuna Sasori

**Genre** : Hurt, Romance, marriage life

**Chapter II**

**©Remember me, Sasuke?©**

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka didalam mobil. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Sakura mungkin masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik-lirik Sakura yang disebelahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau, kenapa bisa hampir tertabrak mobil?!" kini akhirnya si tuan pelit bicara ini— siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Tersadar dari renungannya, Sakura hanya menoleh kearah Sasuke sebentar lalu beralih kejendela mobil,"Aku melamun, maaf." sesal Sakura. Sasuke mendengus."Kau begitu percaya dirinya keluar dari café seorang diri, apa kau tak sadar kau itu buta?!" ucapan Sasuke terdengar mengejek Sakura dan hanya bisa diam menahan airmata yang keluar.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

"Untung saja aku melihatmu dan segera menolongmu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa habis ditangan ayahku." Sasuke memberi jeda dikalimatnya."Kau, benar-benar merepotkan." ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura ciut. Meremas kuat-kuat dress yang ia pakai saat ini."Maaf jika aku membuatmu repot Uchiha-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sakura bergetar mengucapkannya dan nadanya terkesan dingin. Sasuke tak ambil pusing untuk itu, segera ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya."Kita pulang saja." tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura Sasuke sudah tancap gas.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam malas menjawabnya. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya."Jika paman Fugaku menyuruhku untuk pergi bersamamu lagi aku akan beralasan untuk itu agar tidak pergi denganmu—" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu dan, dapat! Sasuke menatap Sakura tak suka ketika tangannya dipegang. Diusapnya pelan."Hati-hati dijalan." Sakura berucap dengan lembut. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan diluar sana sudah ditunggu oleh pelayan dirumahnya. Sasuke hanya menatap tangannya yang dipegang Sakura tadi.

"Kenapa.. Familiar sekali?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan segera tancap gas pergi meninggalkan rumah besar milik keluarga Sakura.

Karin melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Pukul duabelas siang dan Sasuke belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hal itu membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal Kekasihnya berjanji sebelum jam duabelas ia akan datang dan makan siang bersama. Akhirnya penantiannya datang juga ketika melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti diparkiran disebuah taman dan melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu. Karin mengembangkan senyumnya dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu, Sasuke. Karin berhambur kepelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya. Ia mendongkak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke."Lama sekali. Aku lelah menunggumu." Karin berucap dengan mimik wajah kesal. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya."Maafkan aku, si buta itu membuat ulah tadi." Karin mengerutkan kedua alisnya tampak bingung."Ulah apa yang ia perbuat hingga tuan ini terlihat kesal eh?" ejek Karin sambil menepuk pelan dada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas."Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kita makan siang." ujar Sasuke dan tak ingin membahas tentang Sakura lagi. Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan merangkul pinggang Kekasihnya itu."Ayo—"

**©Remember me, Sasuke?©**

Sakura terlihat seorang diri diruang musik yang tersedia dirumahnya. Ya— semenjak kejadian dimana membuat kondisinya menjadi seperti ini Sakura tak pernah diijinkan keluar tanpa ditemani seseorang. Berhenti sekolah dan hanya ikut home schooling dan less piano dirumah. Setidaknya itu mengurangi kebosanannya selama beberapa taun ini. Temanpun hanya teman yang dekat dengannya seperti Ino dan Hinata yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ketempat itu.

"Sedang berlatih, sayang?" suara lembut itu membuat Sakura tersentak."Kaa-san! Kau mengagetkanku~" rengeknya. Mebuki hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk dissebelah putri kesayangannya. Mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang."Ada masalah hm? Ceritakan pada Kaa-san." Wajah Sakura menjadi murung.

"Kaa-san, aku membuat Sasuke marah tadi." Mebuki menaikkan satu alisnya."Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk membenarkan."Ketika dicafé aku dengan berani mengatakan padanya aku keluar duluan dan dia membayar semua makanan. Saat keluar aku melamun dan hampir saja tertabrak—" Mata Mebuki membulat. Dengan cepat ia menangkup wajah putrinya takut-takut ada luka."Tapi kau tak apa?" Sakura hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan ucapannya."Untung saja Sasuke datang dan menolongku. Dari nada bicaranya padaku dia begitu marah padaku, Kaa-san." menundukkan kepalanya."Aku benar-benar merepotkan ya." tersenyum miris.

"Kaa-san tak pernah merasa anak Kaa-san yang satu ini merepotkan." ucap Mebuki sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya terkikik mendengarnya."Kaa-san bicara seperti itu karena aku ini anak Kaa-san." Mebuki ikut terkikik."Kau benar, kau anakku. Malaikat kecilku yang cantik sekali."

"Kaa-san aku sudah besar, umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah besar. Ah~ mau ikut turun bersama?" Sakura menggeleng dan tetap memilih untuk tetap disana. Mebuki mengerti anaknya dan membiarkannya. Mendengar pintu ditutup Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil memencet tut tut piano asal menimbulkan suara nada yang tak enak didengar.

Malam harinya para pelayan dirumah besar milik Haruno itu menyiapkan hidangan begitu banyak. Karena tahu bahwa akan kedatangan tamu. Karin juga ikut membantu menata hidangan diatas meja. Sakura yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya duduk diam. Suara bel menandakan bahwa tamu itu sudah datang, segera pelayan membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan masuk. Mebuki menyambutnya keluarga Uchiha dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa. Kizashi menghampiri teman karibnya dan bersalaman. Sasuke terlihat bosan hanya menelusuri tiap sudut rumah itu mencari sesuatu. Apalagi yang ia cari selain Kekasihnya itu. Karin tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mata mereka bertemu. Hanya bisa saling melempar senyum dari jauh untuk saat ini. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada sosok merah jambu yang tengah duduk. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Wah~ kau mempersiapkannya begitu banyak, Mebuki." ujar Mikoto ketika hidangan yang tersaji dimeja begitu banyak."Tentu saja." mereka tertawa bersama. Sakura terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan menyapa keluarga besar Sasuke— calonnya."Malam Jii-san, Baa-san, Sasuke juga." senyum manis terhias diwajah ayunya. Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya."Ah~ bibi begitu merindukanmu, Saku." Sakura terkikik dipelukan ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke ini."Aku tersanjung untuk itu Baa-san." Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan memuji penampilan Sakura."Kau begitu manis dengan dress biru langit ini." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya."Kaa-san yang memilihkannya. Ah~apa benar aku begitu manis, Baa-san?" Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sakura."Bukan hanya manis, kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

"Terimakasih, Baa-san."

Karin yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu iri pada Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan ibu Kekasihnya sedangkan dirinya tidak. Ia tak henti-hentinya melayangkan tatapan sinis kearah Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Lelah dengan berpura-pura baik kepada sepupunya didepan Jii-san dan Baa-sannya. Ia harus bersabar untuk ini. Karin memutuskan untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Ujar Mebuki pada semuanya. Mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing dan makan dengan hikmat. suasana diruang makan terdengar ramai karena ibu-ibu yang mendominasi percakapannya, sedangkan para ayah hanya oborlan kecil tentang perjodohan. Hanya Sakura yang terlihat tenang dalam makannya. Terlihat jika Sasuke dan Karin tengah mencuri-curi pandang.

Ketika makan malam bersama mereka selesai, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Para ibu masih bercengkrama ria diruang keluarga bersama para ayah. Hal ini membuat Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Karin. Sakura pun terlihat tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Dengan diam-diam Sasuke menuju taman belakang milik Keluarga Sakura untuk menemui Karin, Kekasihnya.

Sasuke menengokan sekilas kebelakang melihat kondisi. Untung jarak taman belakang dengan ruang keluarga agak jauh, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia melihat sosok yang ia cintai kini tengah membelakanginya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara ia tutup kedua mata Karin dari belakang. Karin yang merasa matanya ditutup seseorang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu kau Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Karin terkekeh mendengar gumaman sang kekasih. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya."Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Karin kedalam pelukannya dan ia tumpukan dagunya dikepala Karin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya parau. Karin mendongkak melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak sempurna terpapar cahaya bulan. Menangkup wajah Sasuke dan memandanginya lembut."Aku juga." Karin menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sasuke.

"Kapan ini semua berakhir Sasuke-kun?" keluhnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia juga ingin semuanya berakhir. Mengelus kepala Karin dan berkata."Aku akan bicara pada Tou-san malam ini." Karin langsung mendongkak setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya berbinar."Benarkah?! Tapi aku pikir ayahmu tidak ak—" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Karin."Aku tahu, tapi aku akan memaksanya." ujarnya. Karin mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sasuke.

"Semoga ayahmu mengerti dirimu Sasuke-kun.."

Seorang gadis yang diam dibalik dinding tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kini ia mengetahui semuanya. Sepupunya dan calon suaminya itu... Memiliki hubungan dibelakangnya. Dengan hati yang terluka Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me, Sasuke?**

**By **

**| Mayu Kim |**

**Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Karin Akasuna Sasori |**

**| Hurt Romance Marriage life |**

**Warning : OOC(?), typo maybe, EYD berantakan, tata bahasa payah, gaje dll**

**Asdfjkl *uhuk***

Dont** Like **Dont** Read**

**-Happy Reading-**

**©Remember me, Sasuke?©**

Dengan dibantu tongkatnya Sakura berjalan menjauhi taman belakang tanpa menimbulkkan suara. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keruang dimana orangtuanya dan orangtua Sasuke tengah berkumpul bersama.

"Kaa-san.." panggilnya. Merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya, Mebuki menoleh kesumber suara yang tak lain suara anak kesayangannya. Sakura hanya berdiri tak bergerak dengan senyum diwajahnya. Mebuki menghampiri Sakura dan menuntun untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng dan duduk disamping ibunya. Mikoto melirik Mebuki sebentar dan beralih ke Sakura."Dimana Sasuke, Saku? Baa-san kira kau bersamanya.." timpal Mikoto. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tak boleh. Ia tak boleh mengatakan sekarang Sasuke tengah berduaan dengan sepupunya ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum."Sedari tadi aku hanya sendirian, Baa-san. Aku tidak bersama Sasuke. Mungkin dia sedang mencari udara segar disekitar sini." Mikoto menghela nafas dan merutuki sika anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura sendirian sedangkan dirinya malah keluyuran mencari udara segar. Sepulang nanti awas saja anak itu. Mikoto membatin.

Sakura menggapai tangan sang ibu dan mengelusnya."Aku, ingin membicarakan sesuatu." para orangtua saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan beralih memandang Sakura penuh tanya."Kau ingin bicara apa,Saku?" tanya ibunya. Sebelum itu Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya."Aku... Aku ingin perjodohan ini batal." para orangtua tersentak mendengarnya penuturan Sakura. Sakura meremas dress nya kuat-kuat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku, tak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan karena perjodohan ini. Aku tahu, Sasuke tak menyukai perjo—"

"Tidak. Perjodohan ini akan terus berlanjut." Fugaku angkat bicara."Aku tak peduli Sasuke menyukainya atau tidak, perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut." melihat Sakura yang akan membantah Fugaku dengan cepat menyelanya."Tidak, Sakura. Paman pastikan kau dengan Sasuke tetap dalam perjodohan ini. Dan satu hal lagi, bulan depan kalian menikah." bagai disambar petir, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan ayah Sasuke. Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Perjodohan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maaf paman, bi. Aku .. Aku tak bisa." ucap Sakura getir menahan tangis. Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya apa yang teah dikatakan calon menantunya ini."Saku, tapi kalian saling mencin—" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum miris."Itu dulu bi, tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin diluar sana Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya." Mikoto tertegun karena penjelasan dari Sakura."Termasuk diriku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri lebih dalam lagi. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang tulus mencintaiku dan menerima keadaanku seperti sekarang. Tanpa paksaan seperti ini. Jadi, paman aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini." lanjutnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah penolakan perjodohan dari Sakura."Akan kupikirkan. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu kizashi." Kizashi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk. Mikoto menatap sedih suaminya tanpa berkata apapun. Mebuki pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura."Sudahlah, Saku.." ibunya berbisik sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Sakura hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ibunya.

_"Aku tak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Karin-Nee juga Kaa-san." _

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia membawa kendaraan sendiri kesini." Kizashi mengangguk pelan. Baru saja keluarga Uchiha ini akan pergi Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding. Semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya terutama sang ayahnya yang menatapnya dingin. Ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah besar itu diikuti ibunya dari belakang. Sempat melirik dirinya dengan pandangan kecewa lalu menyusul suaminya. Ibu Sakura hanya menuntun Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tinggalah Sasuke dan calon mertuanya.

Sasuke menghampiri ayah Sakura dengan wajah datarnya."Paman." Kizashi hanya tersenyum tipis."Ayahmu sudah pergi duluan Sasuke." ucapnya hanya sekedar basa-basi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk."Aku tahu." Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya."Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu paman." Kizashi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mengangguk.

**©Remember me, Sasuke?©**

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluarnya. Berjalan santai memasuki rumah besar milik keluarganya sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya. Meskipun disambut oleh para pelayan ketika masuk rumah, Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Ia malah melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya, hingga...

"Sasuke." seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada yang dingin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya— Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dianak tangga ketiga lalu menolehkan kepalnya kebelakang."Ada apa?" katanya malas. Fugaku menatap tajam anak bungsunya ini meskipun begitu bagi Sasuke sudah biasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura hingga dia ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini hah?!" tanyanya dengan wajah tenang meski nada bicaranya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya."Dia membatalkan perjodohan ini? Syukur lah. Aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun pada gadis bu— "

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu, Sasuke." desis ayahnya."Dan perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut." lanjutnya. Dengan setia ia menunggu sang ayah untuk berucap kembali. Sasuke tak mengindahkan ancaman sang ayah.

"Kenapa? Dia memang buta kan?" Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi sang ayah yang menahan amarah. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia memanas-manasinya."Kalau dia menginginkan perjodohan ini batal, tak masalah buatku. Aku justru senang karena dia sadar bahwa dia tak pantas untuk hidup bersamaku."

"Sasuke! Ayahmu tak mengajarkanmu berkata kasar seperti itu!" bentak Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu muncul dibalik punggung suaminya.

"Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada Sakura!"

"Ce—," Sasuke hanya berdecih lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan."Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang harus melakukan perjodohan ini?!" terdengar kecewa saat Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada bicaranya itu. Ia tak habis pikir mau-maunya orangtuanya menjodohkanku dengan gadis buta.

"Aku bahkan tak mengetahui perjodohan ini dan aku tak mengenal Sakura!, dan dengan seenaknya kalian menjodohkanku! Itachi bahkan tidak dijodohkan oleh ayah—"

"Karena Kau yang memulai Sasuke!" bentakan keras sang kepala keluarga kini mengggema dirumah besar itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke dan ibunya terdiam. Hening beberapa saat dan terdengar suara dengusan kepala keluarga tersebut. Mata onyx tajamnya menatap dingin anaknya. Dengan berjalan mendekati sang anak yang tengah menatap tajam balik dirinya. Namun Fugaku tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu.

"Kau.. Apakah kau tak mengingatnya?.—" Fugaku memberi jeda yang agak lama membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak sabar."Kau tau, apa penyebab Sakura menjadi buta?" kalimat ayahnya semakin membingungkan dirinya. Sasuke masih diam."Kau Sasuke.—" mata Sasuke membulat setelah ucapan sang ayah terlontar. Dia penyebabnya? Sejak kapan? Sasuke menatap punggung lebar milik sang ayah yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya hampir terdengar bisikan.

"Tapi itu kenyataan. Kau yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Tiga tahun lalu." setelah mengucapkan itu Fugaku segera pergi masuk kedalam kamar. Mikoto melihat sang suami yang sudah masuk ke kamar dengan menutup pintunya dengan cukup kasar dan beralih menatap Sasuke, anaknya. Ia mengampiri anaknya yang masih terlihat tak percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah.

Menghela nafas dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu, memang benar adanya. Kau lah penyebab Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatmu amnesia hingga saat ini.—" jelas Ibunya. Sasuke masih diam tetapi menyimak penjelasan dari ibunya. Menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk disofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau memang sudah mengenal ibu, ayahmu dan itachi. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Padahal kau sangat dekat dengannya dulu." lanjut Mikoto sambil mengingat-ingat masa-masa Sasuke dengan Sakura dulu. Sasuke sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang tak asing tak kala Sakura memegang tangannya kemarin. Tapi segera Sasuke tepis pemikiran itu.

"Kau begitu senang ketika Sakura berkunjung kerumah dan langsung mengajaknya bermain. Hingga pada saat kau menjemput Sakura saat pulang sekolah.—" Sasuke juga mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja dijelaskan sang ibu tapi tak ada hasil ia tak mengingatnya sam sekali.. Mikoto bangkit dari sofa, dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertunduk.

"Bulan depan kalian menikah—" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat."Itu sudah keputusan ayahmu. Dan dia tak ingin menerima penolakan." setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan anaknya yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A /N:**

**Hai minna^^. Saya kembali. Maaf apdetnya lama. m(_ _")m. Saya sibuk dengan urusan saya didunia nyata :v. Jadi mohon dimaklumi yak :'3. Saya sedang gak mood nulis lanjutan ff ini akhir-akhir ini, semenjak kasus Baekhyun ama Taeyeon dikabarin pacaran :'3 #saya kpoper XD. Sebagai fans baekhyunnee aku sedikit rada kecewa ama dia kenapa harus pacaran ama taeyeon -_-. Seagensi lagi :3 #curcol.**

**Abaikan curhatan saya diatas :v hehehe. Ohya saya gak janji ini ff mao apdet seminggu sekali atau sebulan sekali, jika gak ada kuota saya gak apdet X3. Tapi jika ada kuota InsyaAllah saya usahakan buat apdet yak :'v. Dan saya masih belajar nulis cerita kek gini jadi maklumi yak kalo tata bahasa dan ada tanda bacanya masih ..masih yah gitu deh X3.**

**Ohya, aya berterimakasih ama yang udah mau fav/follow dan riview ff saya yang abal ini^^ dichapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf gak bisa bales ripiu ato pm atu-atu ya :( . Chapter 3 udah apdet, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :). Ohya ff ini saya buat pairingnya SasuSaku karena ini pairing fav saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.!**

**Mayu Kim**


End file.
